sword_art_online_deutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito)
{Nihongo|'Kirito'|キリト|Kirito}} ist einer der Protagonisten der Sword Art Online Light Novel und der Animeserie. Sein Nickname ist für sämtliche VRMMORPGS "Kirito". Er kreierte ihn aus seinem realen Namen . "Kiri-" von Kiri'gaya und "-to" von Kazu'to. Er war einer der 1000 Closed-Beta-Tester für Sword Art Online, das erste VRMMORPG für das NerveGear. Aussehen Reales Leben/Sword Art Online Zu Beginn des Spiels und während der Beta-Testphase hatte Kiritos Avatar das Aussehen eines lächerlich schönen Protagonisten aus einem Fantasyfilm und sah älter aus, als er tatsächlich war. In der Light-Novel wurde festgestellt, dass seine (und wahrscheinlich auch Kleins) In-Game-Größe gleich war, wie seine Größe in der realen Welt, weil die zusätzliche Größe, seine Bewegungen nur behindert hätte. In der Vollversion des Spiels, ein paar Augenblicke nachdem Kayaba Akihiko die Spieler informiert hatte, bekamen sie ein Geschenk namens Hand Mirror von ihm. Dieser Spiegel änderte das Aussehen der Spieler-Avatare in das Erscheinungsbild aus der realen Welt. Nach dieser Änderung hatte Kiritos SAO-Avatar etwas langes, aber ordentliches schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sein zartes Gesicht zeigte keine Spur von Männlichkeit, sodass die Menschen ihn leicht mit einem Mädchen verwechseln konnten. Nach der Anfangsphase wird er in SAO auch als Black Swordsman bekannt (Kuro no Kenshi), wegen seiner Tendenz schwarze Kleidung zu tragen. Seine Kleidung in Sword Art Online bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, schwarzem Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle, einem schwarzen Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt das unter einem schwarzen Trenchcoat mit grauem Innenfutter und langen Ärmeln getragen wurde und schwarzen Stiefeln mit silberner Platte die seine Schienbeine schützen sollen. Er hat eine silberne Platte auf seinem Mantel die auf der linken Seite war und trug ein Paar schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe. Er trägt ein Band, dass über seine rechte Schulter und unterhalb seiner linken Seite geht. Dieses hält als Erstes sein Elucidator und später auch sein Dark Repulser. Er benutzt zwei Schwerter nachdem seinen Schwert-Skill Dual-Blades (Beidhändigkeit) enthüllt wird, das schwarze Elucidator und das aus Diamant gefertigte Dark Repulser. Später trug er die rot/weiße Uniform der Knights of the Blood nachdem er von ihrem Anführer Heathcliff in einem öffentlichen Duell geschlagen wurde und dann gezwungen wurde, seiner Gilde beizutreten. In der realen Welt hat er ebenfalls eine Tendenz dazu, sich dunkle Kleidung anzuziehen. Project Alicization Am Anfang des Projekts Alicization trug er ein handgenähtes blaues Kurzarmhemd mit einem V-förmigen Schnitt auf der Brust, welche mit einer hellbraunen Kordel entlang der Hose gebunden war und handgenähte Lederschuhe. Zwei Jahre später, nachdem er ein Diener in der Master Sword Academy wurde, trägt er die graue Standard-Uniform, wie alle der ersten Jahre und Nicht-Elite-Schwertkämpfer. Im zweiten Jahr der Akademie darf er sich die Farbe seiner Uniform selbst auswählen und trägt dann eine pechschwarze Uniform. Alfheim Online Kiritos erster Auftritt war die eines Standard Spriggan, die er am Themengerät entscheiden konnte. Anstelle des normalen schwarzen Schopfes standen seine schwarzen Haare in natürlichen Spikes ab. Seine großen Augen erschienen spitzbübisch und er hatte spitze Ohren und dunkelgrau/blaue Flügel. Er ist mit einem großem Breitschwert für größere Spieler wie Kobolde ausgestattet. Er kämpft gelegentlich zweihändig mit Hilfe seiner Erfahrung aus SAO. Nach der Umwandlung seines Avatars zurück von seinem kurzem Gastspiel in Gun Gale Online, ändert er seine frühere stachelige Frisur in seinen alten SAO Stil aufgrund von Yuis Wunsch hin. Der Grund dafür war, dass es schwer für sie war auf den stacheligen Haaren zu sitzen. Seine schelmischen schwarzen Augen blieben die Gleichen wie vorher. Er erhielt auch einen neuen Mantel und tauschte sein Breitschwert gegen ein neues langes Schwert. Ende Dezember 2025 erhält er das Heilige Schwert Excaliber und verwendet es als seine Zweitwaffe, wenn er beidhändig kämpft. Er tut das aber nur in extremen Fällen und er hat sich selbst versprochen, das Schwert nicht für den persönlichen Vorteil zu benutzen. Gun Gale Online Kiritos Avatar in GGO ist der seltene M9000 Typ. Es wird spekuliert, dass nur Spieler mit sehr langer Spielzeit einen solchen Avatar bekommen. Es ist ein Avatar, von dem viele männliche Spieler wegen seines weiblichen Aussehens träumen. Kirito behält seine schwarzen Haare, die nun schulterlang sind. Er hat eine blasse Haut, hochrote Lippen und glänzende schwarze Augen, gesäumt von langen Wimpern. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man ihn leicht mit einer Frau verwechseln. Dies führt oft zu großer Verwirrung unter den Menschen, wie bei Sinon. Er ist mit einer 5,7 mm FN Five-Seven Pistole und einem Kagemitsu G4 Photonen-Schwert ausgestattet. Persönlichkeit Kirito ist jemand, der nicht gut mit Worten umgehen kann, wie Klein sagt, und sehr direkt sein kann. Er ist fast immer ruhig und gelassen und es gibt selten Anzeichen von Verzweiflung. Als Kayaba Akihiko in SAO erschien und verkündete, dass es sich um ein Todesspiel handelt zeigte Kirito nur eine geringe Reaktion und konnte schnell die neuen Bedingungen des Spiels akzeptieren, während viele andere in Panik gerieten. Er hat verschiedene Stimmungen in der Serie gezeigt, mal eher fröhlich oder mal eher düster und niedergeschlagen. In einem Kampf wird er unglaublich hart und aggressiv. Manchmal ist er so wild darauf bis er an einem Punkt kommt, die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren und danach nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, sich daran zu erinnern, was er getan hat. Allerdings ist Kirito eigentlich eine Art Person, die gerne missverstanden wird. Trotz der allgemeinen Meinung der anderen Spieler zu den Betatestern in SAO weigert er sich, einen anderen Spieler, der in Schwierigkeiten ist, aufzugeben. Als er erkennt, dass sich ein unkontrolierbarer Hass auf die Betatester entwickelt, entscheidet Kirito kurzfristig sich selbst als Beater (B'etatester und Ch'eater) noch böser darzustellen und den Hass auf sich zu lenken um die anderen Betatester zu schützen (SAO Folge 2). Dieses Verhalten von ihm wird nach dem Ableben der Gilde Schwarze Katzen der Nacht noch gestärkt. Er tröstet auch andere die Angst haben, wie z.B. Silica nachdem sie Pina verloren hatte. Er behauptet, er würde Silica in SAO helfen, weil sie ihn an seine Schwester erinnern, die zum Kendo gezwungen wurde und fühlt sich dafür schuldig. Diese Art von Hilfe haben ihm Respekt und Zuneigung von vielen Mädchen eingebracht. Kirito ist, im Gegensatz zu anderen üblichen männlichen Helden, nicht sehr begriffsstutzig, wie er in der Lage war zu sagen, dass Lisbeth sich zu ihm bekennen wollte, bevor Asuna sie unterbrochen hatte. Kirito kann sehr berechnend sein und beweist dabei ein hohes Maß an Intelligenz. Das wird am Beispiel Silica deutlich. Fähigkeiten Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level:' 96 *'HP: '''18500 *'Main Equipment:' **「Anneal Blade」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - «Secret Medicine of the Forest» Quest Belohnung **「Queen's Knightsword」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - Dark Elf Queen's 9th floor Quest Belohnung) **「Elucidator」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - 50ter Floor Boss drop) **「Dark Repulser」 (gerades einhändiges Schwert - von Lisbeth angefertigt worden) **「Mitternachtsmantel」 (Ledermantel - Erster Floor Boss drop) - Erster schwarzer Mantel **「Blackwyrm Coat」 (Ledermantel - Von Ashley hergestellt worden) - letzter schwarzer Mantel **「Throwing Pick」 ein kleiner Waffentyp, leicht versteckt. Einhändige Schwertskills *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical Square' *'Vertical Arc' *'Slant' *'Vertical' *'Horizontal' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Deadly Sins''' *'Sonic Leap' *'Rage Spike' *'Snake Bite' Kampfkunstskills *'Flash Hit' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Break' *'Escape' Zweihändige Schwertskills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse'